Brought back
by Mashanator
Summary: Sasuke's back, and Sakura fears for him. EDITED! NO LONGER A ONESHOT! hah!
1. Default Chapter

((**A/N;;** Hey all! I'm attempting to get better with these one shots. Sadly, they are alittle difficult for me. I'm going to try the easier pair, since i am still an amature writer. The sasusaku. Haha, original? Anyway, some constructive critisism would be nice. I wanna get much better. So, please, some help? **NOTE: **My story doesn't exactly follow, i'm behind in the Manga, so if Sasuke ever DID kill Itatchi, i haven't gotten that far. Or, if they ever brought him back. (Sasuke) Please excuse. Also, i'm going to make 2 of this story, a serious, and non serious. This is probably the non serious. Enjoy!))

Thanks,

MASH

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two opposites, two motives. She was in it for love, he was in it for revenge. He had the intent to kill, all she needed was for some sign, some recognition from him. Neither got what they wanted. Many years he was gone, Sakura grew, training under a Legandary Sannin. Sasuke trained, under a Legandary Sannin. There was only two similarites the two shared now.

ONE- Both trained under a Sannin.

TWO- They were both on Team 7, trained by Kakashi.

Sakura's feeling for this boy seemed to have long evaporated. When people mentioned his name, she would make out some cruel joke, that would make people laugh, but wonder what happened to her? She still did normal things. The things they all used to do together, Team 7. Sakura got out more than people expected after Sasuke left Konoha.

Naruto, being close to Sakura, noticed her change first. She smiled less, colder to most. Her laughs were mechanical, as if she was forced to laugh. Spent much time working, then partying. Not good. Slowly, people began to realize the sudden change, and they didn't like the outcome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-at a local ramen stand-_

"Oi, Sakura!" Naruto called upon seeing the pink haired shinobi. He waved for her, motioning for her to sit next to him.

"Where's Hinata?" She asked sitting down and placing her bag on the polished counter. Naruto took a few bites out of his ramen bowl before speaking.

"Her and Neji had to do something, I'm not sure what." Naruto then again attacked his ramen furiously, specks of food landing on the table.

"Naruto.." Sakura said in slight disgust. He apparently, was never going to grow up.

"Aren't you going to order anything, Sakura-chan?" Sakura shook her head no. Naruto ordered for her.

"Naruto! I don't have the money!" He shrugged.

"I'll pay." Sakura was in shock, he was going to pay! Maybe he did grow up, just alittle.

---------------------------------------------------------

((**A/N;;** I'm doing alittle skipping around. Now, she's at home. I don't want to do any unnecessary describing.))

Next morning, Sakura went to visit Tsunade. Shizune had _personally _come to tell her, Tsunade had something important to discuss with her. Sakura got ready quickly, who knew what was up.

Arriving minutes later outside the Hokage's office, Sakura knocked heavily on the door. (The door is large, and thick. So you have no choice or you'll never be heard.)

"Come in!" Sakura opened the door and hurried to the Hokage's desk.

"You needed to see me?" Tsunade looked up from her papers, it didn't seem too urgent. Tsunade motioned for Sakura to sit down.

"Here's the deal, we have found Sasuke, Sakura. We have sent our ANBU after him, he should be here shortly." Sakura was shocked, they found _Sasuke!_ Her face paled, was he alright? In a way, she wasn't sure if she should care or not.

"Well, Sakura, that's all i needed to tell you." Sakura bowed her head and exited the room.

------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Sakura made her way to a small pub. Alcohol, man's finest solution. Or so at that moment, she thought. sakura sat down at one of the stools nearest to the counter. A tall man came, she ordered a few shots of sake. The door opened, no one payed the newest customer any attention.

"Excuse me."

Sakura knew that voice. She turned.

Shizune.

"Hey, Shizune!" The woman's head turned, her face pale. She was in a rush, obviously. As she tapped her fngers on the counter loudly.

"Hey Sakura.."

"What are you doing in a pub?" Shizune began tapping her nails on the counter. Only being in the for a minute, and she was already growing impatient. Sheesh. The man brought out a couple of shots on a small platter. Sakura gratefuly took a few off, and gulped one down. Shizune looked at her in disgust.

"Sakura, drinking is can bad be for you, and you should know. Being a medic-nin and all.."

"Here's that bottle of sake ma'am."

"Thank you!" Shizune said smiling, handing over some money. Sakura raised an eyebrow, so much for drinking being bad for you.

"If drinking is bad, then who is that for?" After Sakura finished saying that, it seemed slightly obvious.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune said hurridly leaving the small pub.

"Hypocrite.." Sakura muttered under her breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sakura woke to aching joints. from all the drinking, perhaps? Sakura began to wonder how late she was out, and how much she drank.

"I..am..**hopless**!" She yelled to herself. She let out a large 'Ugh!' and smashed her fist on her matress. She pulled the blankets over her face, she wasn't ready to get up, not yet. Minutes later, she rolled from her bed. She needed to get up, it was time for work.

When Sakura left her apartment, she was already half an hour late, and she had many patients. Not a good way to start the day. She quickened her pace as she climbed up the stairs to the Konoha Hospital quickly.

"Sakura! You are _much _too late!" A nearby nurse called out to her sharply. 'Obviously..' Sakura thought, rolling her eyes.

"This is for you, from the Hokage." The same nurse said shoving the slip of small paper into Sakura's hand.

_Sakura;_

_The ANBU have brought Sasuke, he is awaiting trial._

_If you would like to come down and see him, please,_

_do so _**now.**

Tsunade

Sakura ran, clutching the slip of paper in her hand tightly.

"Where are _you _going! You have **work**, Haruno!" Sakura didn't reply, she needed to see the condition of Sasuke. Sakura made up her mind, she _wanted _to see this boy. She _had _to. Sakura's heart pounded in her chest as she ran towards the Hokages office. She stopped in a cold hallway. Her breathing was heavy, she had ran quite the distance from the hospital. Sakura placed her hand on the wall, it instantly sent goosbumps up her arm. Sakura closed her eyes. Time to see Sasuke.

She knocked heavily, yet timidly on the heavy door. Shizune, of course, opened the door. Tsunade had a large group of people sitting near her desk, all looking grim.

"Ahh, Sakura!" The Hokage said, smiling. The room was pin-drop quiet. In a way, it was alittle scary. "Come here, don't be shy!" It wasn't the matter of shyness, it was more of the uneasiness she felt in the pit of her stomach.

"I suppose you're here to see Sasuke, hmm?" The Hokage placed one hand on her chin. Sakura nodded numbly. "Well, then, Shizune, please take her to him! I have some..business." She gestured with her arm to the people grouped nearby her desk. Shizune turned, with a small 'Come!'. Sakura followed quickly.

Shizune was quite the walker. Sakura had never seen someone walk so fast before without breaking into a jog, or sprint. She led Sakura down a serise of stairs, and hallways. The farther down they went, the colder it got. Sakura rubbed her arms when Shizune became slower. 2 ANBUs were standing outside a tall cell door, obviously, Sasuke was in there.

"Open." Shizune said with force. The two ANBU did a few handsigns before the soor was able to be opened. Shizune stepped in first, then Sakura. Surprisingly, the cell was alittle bigger than Sakura imgained. Dingy, musty, and very dark. A body was in the corner, motionless, or as far as Sakura could see.

"You have company." Sakura gulped.

"Sasuke?" The body moved slightly. Sakura was nervous, would he attack or not? 'Course not! Two ANBU are outside, along with Shizune..' Sakura quickly attempted to push all negative thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Shizune, do you mind if i talk to him.._alone?"_ Shizune hesitated, but decided she could.

"I'll send some more ANBUs to escort you back up, i could tell you weren't paying attention to any of the halls we went down. Sakura blushed alittle, maybe she _should've_ payed more attention. Before she spoke, the heavy door slammed shut. Sakura was alone with the traitor.

"Sasuke.." She tried again. The body moved again. She was feeling brave, so she approached him, cautiously. Sakura extended a hand, which trembled.

"_What_!" Sasuke's voice was raspy, it sounded as if he hadn't had alot of water. Slowly, Sakura pulled her hand back.

"Sasuke..are you..okay..?" Sakura was nervous, he didn't seem okay. Then again, if you ever DID leave your villiage for Orochimaru, you would never seem truely 'okay'.

She felt him turn away. Apparently, he asn't up to answering any questions.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke said, with what seemed like much difficulty.

"To see how you were." Sasuke made a weird noise. Maybe he was attempting to make some sort of arrogant sound he used to..?

"Sasuke?"

"I'm fine, just not..feeling so great."

"I hear that." Sakura could literally feel his glare.

"Sasuke.." Sakura said extending a hand towards where she thought Sasuke was. Suddenly, she felt her wrist being held, tightly.

"Why _are _you still _here!"_ Sasuke said, dangerously quiet.

"I-I- already answered that..Let go please.." He only squeezed tighter. How could the ANBU not realize he was hurting her? Couldn't they hear her?

"Please..let go.." Sakura said, verge of tears.

"Weak.." He gripped her wrist harder.

"Sasuke!" Sakura brought her other fist crashing somewhere near his face. He let go. (Considering she trained with Tsunade, I'd imagine it was with alot of force..) Sakura stood up, shakily. It was time to go. She jogged to the door of the cell looking out, the ANBU were halfway down the corridor.

"Let me out, please!" Sakura said. Fear rising from the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to be in this cell with _him._ Especially if his only intent was to bring her not only mental pain, but physical. The closest ANBU opened the cell.

"Where's the extra ANBU?"

"Follow the other over there." 'Oh..' Sakura thought, her face red. 'Hah, who knew?' The third guard noticed her coming, and motined for her to follow along. Back into the winding corridors, and many doors. Finally, the ANBU merely pointed to the exit. Sakura gave a small thank you, and returned to the outside world.

((**A/N;;** Alright everybody! Change my mind, this is officially going to be a multi chapter. One shots aren't enough, unless I'm in some sort of rush. I'm wondering..should i throw in another pair? If so, please let me know, and the pair. Thanks!

**COMPLETED: **_ 8:34 PM_

MASH


	2. Ino Says

((**A/N;;** 2nd chapter is finally here! I've only lessened that cloud of guilt currently hanging over my head due to the lack of updating. My b-day has gotten in the way of updating aswell..heh, sorry guys and girlies! here's chapter 2.))

MASH

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was stiff when she met Ino and a few other people at a local ramen stand. Sasuke had scared her, this side of him made her not want to see him for awhile.

"Sakura, is something bugging you?" Ino knew her better than anyone. She could easily tell something troubled her good, friend. Sakura nodded. Ino dragged her from her stool.

"Explain." Sakura told the whole story about seeing Sasuke. Ino's face became more, and more grim. Sakura wasn't the only one who had been tramautized by Sasuke's departure.

"So..he _has_ changed." Ino folded her arms across her chest, glaring at the ground. Sakura could tell she was searching for small words of comfort.

"Ino, I better get home, i have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow." Ino waved her off, returning to the stand. Sakura watched her friend's retreating back for a few moments longer before turning down the now, less crowded street.

Sakura glanced at the sky as she walked down the familiar street that led to her home. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the moon shone bright. She loved when it was like this. Sakura's gaze fell back to the street, her house was alittle ways away now. She gave a small sigh of relief, and quickened her pace. Reaching her front door, she pulled out a small key, unlocking her front door. Cool air greeted her as she stepped into the small apartment. Good to be home. Dropping her medic bag heavily and walking to her room. She fell into her bed heavily, her eyes seemed to close almost immediently as her head hit the pillow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura! Open your door! Now!" Heavy poundings followed oon afterwards.

"Ino.." A small meek voice spoke next.

"Well, if she'd _hurry up_ i'd be more calm." Ino was becoming irritable by the moment. Sakura bolted from her bed to the front door.

"Ino!..Hinata!" Ino pushed past Sakura leaving Hinata slightly frightened.

"Took you long enough." Ino plopped down on a nearby couch.

"Yeah..I _was_ asleep."

"Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" Sakura froze. She glanced at the clock on her table. She had missed her shift altogether. Uh-oh..

"Well?" Ino raised an eyebrow. Hinata sat at the table, the chair farthest from Ino.

"I missed my shift!" Sakura yelled. She was in trouble now.

"So, what happens now, exactly?" Ino crossed her legs, a small smirk.

"Well..I'm not sure..I could lose my job.." She sucked her breath in to stop the tears. Sakura loved her job.

"It's not something to cry about, we can fix this." Somewhat helpful, then again, Ino _was_ attempting to push the subject aside.

"Shikamaru comes home today!" She squealed excitedly.

"Loud.." Hinata placed her hands over her ears, wincing.

"Way to change the subject, what about my problem?"

"Sakura, this isn't _all about you._ I'm one of the lucky girls." Ino sighed before continuing. "I have the perfect life. All complete with some things you, need."

"Oh?" Sakura glared at her 'friend'.

"Well, for starters, you need more free time. New wardrobe, new hairstyle, better makeup, and of course, a boyfriend." Sakura laughed.

"I really don't _need_ those things, especially the last one. I'm too independant for one. Not that they are items..boys. Plus, it's not like any of those things are that important anyway." Ino looked alittle insulted.

"I'm trying to give you suggestions! Now you're-."

"Ino, Sakura is right. None of those things are that important." Hinata spoke calmly. Ino turned at glared at her.

"Hinata, you'r ein the same boat as Sakura. The only thing you have that she doesn't, is a boyfriend."

"Ino..just..stop!" Sakura was tired of listening to Ino's pointless ramblings.

"Sakura, I'm not going to deal with this. I'm leaving for now. I need to get Shikamaru something as a welcome home present." She stood up, and quickly left the room. Sakura closed her eyes and massaged the brige of her nose.

"Well..uhm..I think i should get going now.." Hinata stood up, her hands clasped together. She left quicker than Ino had. Now, Sakura was alone. In short time too. Now, she had to solve the problem with the hospital.

----------------------------------------

Taking the hopsital stairs two at a time, she bounded to the front door. Slightly out of breath, and red in the face. She hurried inside to Shizune's office.

"Sakura!" Shizune knocked over something on her desk.

"Shizune! I'm really sorry, I'll take the next shift, or all the shifts for today, please can i keep my job!" Her words tumbled frmo her mouth, and now she was breathing heavier.

"Sakura..I wasn't even _planning _on firing you." Sakura was cut off before she was able to speak. "You are going to do quite a few extra shifts to make up for the one you missed. We had a quite the load of patients today, and you weren't here. So someone else had to fill in for you. Don't do this to me again, got it?" Sakura nodded. "Good, you get the rest of the day off. Tomorrow, come back to my office for your duties."

"What exact time?" Sakura asked making a mental note.

"The time you were supposed to be here _today._" Shizune said with a sick smile.

"See you tomorrow!" Shizune called out to Sakura as she left the office. Sakura scowled as she slammed the door, glaring at the group of nurses at the front desk. What was she going to do for the rest of the day?

((**A/N;;** Sorry i hafta cut this chapter short. Well, the next chapter will come MUCH sooner than this. Hope I didn't leave you wondering for too long.

MASH

**COMPLETED: **_4:55 PM_


	3. Stay With Me

((**A/N;;** Holas, everybody! chapter 3, up now! Enjoy! Sorry if this may look funny. I just got this new program that has spell check and everything. It's alittle confusing. So, if you see any errors, please ignore them. I'm trying to get used to the program!

MASH

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura left the hospital, frustrated with herself, and Ino. (She felt the need to exclude the shy Hinata) Ino had gotten under her skin, making her more late than she already was. With herself, because she _allowed _herself to be late.

"Sa-ku-ra!" She turned to see a red faced Naruto.

"Na-ru-to!" She called back, saying his name in the same form as he had. He grinned, apparently catching the humor. In a heartbeat, he was there by Sakura's side, with the chesire cat-like grin on his childlike face.

"Hey Sakura! Haven't seen you much lately! Where ya been?" Small talk, which she was in no mood for.

"Naruto, I'm fine, but I'm tired." She had known him for too long to know he was beating around the bush. Two could play that game.

"Really? I usually don't feel tired!" He smiled wider. Sakura winced, his smile was beginning to hurt _her._

"I'd believe it.." She said attempting to leave.

"Sakura..wait!" Sakura looked behind her.

"Well..uhm..have you..seen..uhm..Kakashi!" Sakura raised an eyebrow. She knew where this conversation was going.

"Do you mean, _Sasuke?"_ Naruto hung his head. Sakura knew all along what he was getting at.

"Yeah..I did."

"Why are you making a big deal of it?"

"It's a sensitive subject..so.."

"Then why ask at all?"

"Want to see him again?"

"Answer my question first." Sakura knew only too well, he was never going to answer her question. If he didn't want to, he wouldn't do it. She could, now, only agree or disagree with him.

"Want to?" Sakura sighed. After her last encounter, she was alittle worried about seeing him.

"Sakura.." Naruto was beginning to beg. Annyoing.

"Alright! Just..don't beg." Naruto's grin grew even larger. Was this smile going to become permanent? He grabbed her elbow and began to drag her to the Hokage's.

"Naruto..I can walk..you don't need to _drag_ me."

"You never know what I may have to do.." Sakura glared at the back of his head. Forceful.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage sat behind her desk, brow furrowed as she examined the scrolls that lay before her.

"No..maybe..no that's not going to work." She spoke to herself, as she normally did when trying to make a descion. A bang broke her concentration to find Naruto, holding her dear apprentice's arm.

"Hokage-sama, we need to see Sasuke." The Hokage gave the two a once over before calling a few ANBU guards to escort them to where Sasuke was being held.

"Thank you." Sakura spoke softly, which in a way, was slightly out of character. Naruto, gave no sign of thanks. Only grabbedSakura's arm to drag her around with him.

"Naruto! I _can_ walk!"

Sakura, please." Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to drag her along.

Back into the winding hallways, like she had before. Except she didn't have a stiff Naruto next to her. She held her breath as they reached Sasuke's cell.

"Sasuke, I'm back!" Naruto called cheerfuly. No reply. Saukra didn't expect one to begin with. Naruto nudged Sakura's side.

"Let him know you're here!" Naruto breathed into her ear. Sakura glanced back at the cell, wearily.

"He-hello, S-sasuke." Again, no reply.

"There. See? Nothing. Let's g-.."

"What do you two want!" Sasuke's voice snapped from the darkness. Just then, one of the ANBUs opened the cell door. Naruto dragged Sakura through the door.

"Sasuke, Sakura thought it would be good if you had some company. Sakura glared at him through the darkness. A body near her shifted.

Then, a small cough.

"So..how have you been Sasuke?" Sakura wished he could see her face. Sometimes, Naruto asked dumb questions without even thinking.

"Back to question one. What the heck are you two doing here!" His voice rose higher, and became raspier. Sakura shrank to Naruto's side. He grabbed her hand tightly.

"Sasuke, we're here to see you. Come out of the darkness, Sakura wants to see your face!" An attempt at a joke, but Sakura found no humor in it.

"Does she now?" Sasuke's tone, mocking.

"Sure she does! Let's see it, Sasuke!" A foot came from the darkness first. Then a leg, then, the rest of him. Sakura gasped at the sight. His body was the home of bruises. Purples, blues, blacks, and grays. His right eye, had the deepest colors. His other eye, had rings of black. Apparently, the lack of sleep.

"Sasuke.." Sakura muttered his name, tears filling her eyes. He gave her a broken smirk.

"Sasuke..wow, you look..different." Naruto said, his face paler.

"I like the change myself." Sasuke said, glaring. "Orochimaru was nice for helping me there, and Kabuto."

"Sasuke.." Sakura began again. Her tears blurred her vision, her knees began to bend. It seemed like her legs could no longer support her. Naruto glanced over at Sakura worridly.

"I think it's time we leave.." He turned, Sakura's hand still in his.

"Wait." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's other hand. It was ice cold, Sakura gasped when his hand touched hers. She spun around to face him.

"You guys just got here.." He mumbled. Apparently, visitors were scarce.

"I-I- could get Ino to come for you.." Sasuke's grip stiffened.

"I don't want her here." Sakura's breathh quickened. Naruto piped up.

"Then who do you want, Sasuke?" Sasuke's grip on Sakura's hand tightened slightly. He paused before speaking.

"Sakura."

The room became dead quiet.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 3, done! Sorry it took me forever to write this. I've been lazy. Plus, i had company over for a week.

I need to apologize to FaitaGirl, i promised a chapter done, and it's been almost 2 weeks since i promised. I apologize for breaking my promise!

I dedicate this chapter to you!

MASH

Sakura, please." Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to drag her along.

Back into the winding hallways, like she had before. Except she didn't have a stiff Naruto next to her. She held her breath as they reached Sasuke's cell.

"Sasuke, I'm back!" Naruto called cheerfuly. No reply. Saukra didn't expect one to begin with. Naruto nudged Sakura's side.

"Let him know you're here!" Naruto breathed into her ear. Sakura glanced back at the cell, wearily.

"He-hello, S-sasuke." Again, no reply.

"There. See? Nothing. Let's g-.."

"What do you two want!" Sasuke's voice snapped from the darkness. Just then, one of the ANBUs opened the cell door. Naruto dragged Sakura through the door.

"Sasuke, Sakura thought it would be good if you had some company. Sakura glared at him through the darkness. A body near her shifted.

Then, a small cough.

"So..how have you been Sasuke?" Sakura wished he could see her face. Sometimes, Naruto asked dumb questions without even thinking.

"Back to question one. What the heck are you two doing here!" His voice rose higher, and became raspier. Sakura shrank to Naruto's side. He grabbed her hand tightly.

"Sasuke, we're here to see you. Come out of the darkness, Sakura wants to see your face!" An attempt at a joke, but Sakura found no humor in it.

"Does she now?" Sasuke's tone, mocking.

"Sure she does! Let's see it, Sasuke!" A foot came from the darkness first. Then a leg, then, the rest of him. Sakura gasped at the sight. His body was the home of bruises. Purples, blues, blacks, and grays. His right eye, had the deepest colors. His other eye, had rings of black. Apparently, the lack of sleep.

"Sasuke.." Sakura muttered his name, tears filling her eyes. He gave her a broken smirk.

"Sasuke..wow, you look..different." Naruto said, his face paler.

"I like the change myself." Sasuke said, glaring. "Orochimaru was nice for helping me there, and Kabuto."

"Sasuke.." Sakura began again. Her tears blurred her vision, her knees began to bend. It seemed like her legs could no longer support her. Naruto glanced over at Sakura worridly.

"I think it's time we leave.." He turned, Sakura's hand still in his.

"Wait." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's other hand. It was ice cold, Sakura gasped when his hand touched hers. She spun around to face him.

"You guys just got here.." He mumbled. Apparently, visitors were scarce.

"I-I- could get Ino to come for you.." Sasuke's grip stiffened.

"I don't want her here." Sakura's breathh quickened. Naruto piped up.

"Then who do you want, Sasuke?" Sasuke's grip on Sakura's hand tightened slightly. He paused before speaking.

_"Sakura."_

The room became dead quiet.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 3, done! Sorry it took me forever to write this. I've been lazy. Plus, i had company over for a week.

I need to apologize to FaitaGirl, i promised a chapter done, and it's been almost 2 weeks since i promised. I apologize for breaking my promise!

I dedicate this chapter to you!

MASH

COMPLETED: 8:15 PM


End file.
